You Saved Me
by Destiny Found
Summary: Takes place in 3x19. Graham is alive and he shows up. He is the one who sent the message to Hook instead of Neal. P.S; English isn't my first language so there can be grammar and spelling mistakes but hope you like it! Thanks, enjoy reading it


Emma was furious, sad and broken once again. She was just about to trust Hook, to let someone into her life but then again she was left with a broken heart. I can't trust you. How can I ? she said. David's voice was heard saying "Yes you are right about not trusting him." Mary Margaret joined the conversation saying "We didn't send you any message." Everybody was fall upon on Hook. It was the last thing he had ever expected. He was the one who brought Emma and saved the day so he said "Well I got one."

Emma was curious. Her life was full of unanswered questions and she didn't want one more to be added to the list. "Then who sent the message? "She asked.

A voice was heard saying "I sent it" It was a familiar one Emma wondered inside. It was a voice that she didn't hear for a long time. Even the way he said "Thank you" was still echoing in Emma's ears. She hesitated to look at him, or maybe even afraid to look at him. Why would he come back after days, months, and years that she couldn't bare to count. He came closer It was really him, it was GRAHAM.

She couldn't speak nor move. She didn't know what to do exactly. Graham was looking at her never running his eyes away from her. But the moment was ruined by Hook saying " So who are you mate and how do you know me."

"Well, that's a long story. My name is Graham but I've known as The Huntsman back in our land. I died when Regina crushed my heart here in Storybrooke. Then I found myself in Enchanted Forest. I didn't understand how I was back and thought that Mary Margaret and David can help me find answers to my questions. So I was on my way to their castle when a woman called Zelena captured me. She said that she would keep me as a captive just like Regina did. When the curse was about to hit Zelena made a potion that can prevent her from forgetting. She gave one to Rumple but I got the potion from him and sent it to you."

Hook interrupted the story, looking confused. He sensed that there was much more connection with him between Emma than he ever thought. Because he never saw Emma looked at him like that before. "Look, mate. We got your tale. But why did you send me the message?" he asked.

Graham paused. It was so hard to tell this out loud or even to accept this; but it was the truth. "Because you love Emma and when you love someone you'll do whatever it takes even if it means to achieve the impossible."

Everyone was silent. Hook didn't question him more because everything that he said was indeed true. He changed his mind and went to Neverland because he loves Emma, he went to New York because he loves Emma. Everything was actually about her.

"Anyway then after coming back to Storybrooke Zelena locked me up in a basement. Today Rumple freed me up so that I could prevent Zelena from hurting Henry."

All of the missing questions were filled. Of course Emma won't question how Graham came back. He came back because the curse is reverse she wondered.

"Now that I answered all of your questions, I have to go back. As I told Rumple was the one who freed me so when Zelena realizes that I'm gone she will cause a lot of trouble and there is another fact that she has my heart. So to sum up nothing has changed. This time I'm Zelena's slave instead of Regina's but I'll try to help you defeating her as much as I can ." Graham said.

Emma wasn't listening to him, she didn't want to listen. He came back, he was in front of her and now he will leave her again.

He was searching something in his pockets then he finally found it and hand it to Mary Margaret saying "You know what to with it". It was a whistle Then he walked away not even saying goodbye not even to her.

So that was it. Her happiness supposed to be lasted only for 5 minutes she wondered. But she won't let him go away just like this so she followed him back.

"Graham stop!" she shouted. Graham stopped , he couldn't resist her. "So that's it you are leaving." She continued.

"I told you, I only showed up to help Henry, coming back wasn't in my plans." Said Graham

"Why?" her voice was broke down.

"Because of you, don't you see? I'm standing in front of you again without my heart knowing that Zelena can crush it in any minute. That's why I'm running away from you. If Zelena realizes that **I love you **she'll make me do things that I don't want to do or curse me like she did to Hook. In the end I will break your heart again and you will build your walls much more higher that no one can climb it. I don't want to upset you; all I want is you to have a happy ending." Said Graham. He finally had a chance to explain what he feels about her. She had to understand that he doesn't have any other choice.

Emma was crying. She never heard such beautiful words for a long time. But she knew that love was strength and it can overcome every difficulty. She came closer to him.

"Oops! Such a shame that I ruined a sweet reunion like this. But I don't like snotty love stories" It was Zelena this time who ruined another moment of them. She continued " Well, Hunstman I guess I don't need you anymore do I?" She was holding his heart. Is it going to end the same Emma wondered. She will be left holding Graham's lifeless body. She won't let this happen. Her emotions were high, she closed her eyes. Then Graham's heart appeared in her hands. She did it, she saved him.

Zelena was failed again. The amateur wasn't an amateur after all she wondered. "You saved me!" he said with his teary eyes. Emma helped him stood up and hugged him like she will never let him go away.


End file.
